


on time./

by zefiroza



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: AU, Angst, OMC - Freeform, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefiroza/pseuds/zefiroza
Summary: - `в этот раз я был очень вовремя, верно, доктор клеф?`
Kudos: 1





	on time./

автоматические двери открываются, и агент переводит зеленые глаза с различных отчетов и прочих бумаг у себя в руках на огромную фигуру перед ним. он снова нарушил условия содержания. 076-ой снова, черт возьми, сделал это, а о`клок пришел в самый неподходящий для сдачи документов момент. неужели нельзя было и в этот раз опоздать на эти гребанные 4 минуты? почему брайт его снова не задержал? почему гласс провел психологическую экспертизу так быстро? с какой стати евклиды так резко перестали вытворять мракобесия? неужели обычный вторник о`клока теперь выглядит так спокойно? как-то и не верилось даже.  
кудрявому хватает трех секунд, чтобы встретиться с яростным взглядом авеля, что держал один из своих черных, как смола, клинков, заметить в углу коридора побитого доктора клефа, по лбу которого стекала алая струя, бросить бумаги и-

\- `альто!`

звук прорезания плоти и лопающихся кровеносных сосудов. хруст костей. капли бордовой субстанции на белых халатах. треск стекол очков-половинок.  
клеф, зажмурив свои глаза буквально секунду назад и сложив руки в оборонительной позиции, открывает свои очи и видит, как о`клок упирается в стены руками, защищая директора от смертоносного оружия. он буквально нависает над доктором, пока из его груди торчит черное острие клинка буквально в 5 сантиметрах от птичьего носа альто. с него стекает кровь. много крови. авель попал в самое сердце и раздробил агенту грудь. удивительно, что пополам не разрубил. хотя, судя по сомнительным содроганиям туловища кучерявого, он был готов сложиться пополам.  
с обратной стороны дверей слышно мобильную опергруппу, и 076-ой, переключив свое внимание, несется на них, отпуская клинок, который в одно мгновение исчезает, и оставляя в груди о`клока огромную дыру. кровь начала течь интенсивнее. кажется, агент стал бледнее.  
зеленоглазый не чувствует боли. сейчас. у него есть всего 4 минуты, чтобы исправить положение своего тела, но этого слишком мало; разорванное в щепки сердце не восстановится и за все 10. доктор клеф подхватывает тонкое тело и пытается зажать рану собственной ладонью, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет.  
но это бесполезно.

\- `твою-то мать, о`клок, какого дьявола ты вообще- что ты здесь забыл?! ты не слышал сигнала тревоги?! зачем ты пришел сюда, придурок?!`  
\- `я вовремя.`  
\- `что?`

в глазах клефа читается явное недоумение. он просто не понимает, о чем толкует молодой человек в его руках. черт, да у тебя дыра в груди размером с огромное манго, и у тебя еще хватает сил нести какой-то бред? да любая организация душевнобольных может позавидовать персоналу фонда.

\- `в этот раз я был очень вовремя, верно, доктор клеф?`  
\- `что б тебя, о`клок! лучше молчи, мы тебя подлатаем, и будешь снова всех донимать своей аномалией, только молчи.`  
\- `вы не успеете, доктор клеф, даже я не успею, у меня всего 4 минуты, но я не смогу восстановить сердце полностью за это время, вам придется оставить меня и позаботиться о 076-ом.`

агент хватается окровавленной рукой за халат коллеги и подтягивается ближе к его лицу. он думает, что так поток его мыслей дойдет до клефа куда быстрее.

\- `нет... нет-нет, так не пойдет, как это `не успеешь`? хочешь сказать, это тот самый случай, когда повреждение настолько тяжелое, что-`  
\- `импульсы дойдут до моего мозга, и если я скончаюсь не от потери крови или буквального разрыва сердца, то от болевого шока, все верно.`

клеф выругался раз-другой, и в его взгляде засела пустота. он думал о чем-то несоизмеримо важном. о`клок знал, что это так. он часто наблюдал за поведением альто, порой даже ругал себя за это, но все равно ничего с этим поделать не мог. как можно было _не_ наблюдать за таким человеком? к тому же о`клок парень любопытный, и ему хотелось знать про всех его коллег побольше информации, чтобы потом делать им приятные сюрпризы или просто быть на одной волне. жаль, что айсберга он не застал, а так хотелось бы познакомиться с ним поближе.  
чужая теплая рука сжималась на груди все сильнее. хотя, скорее больше _в_ ней. оставалось от силы полторы минуты. жаль, что дюжина часов на руках и в карманах не могла сказать точное время. ах, как жаль.

\- `ты такой глупый, ты знаешь?`  
\- `но ведь я работаю в фонде, как же я могу быть глупым?`  
\- `работаешь, но все еще глупый. тебе разве не говорили, что на первом месте всегда должен быть ты сам?`  
\- `говорили, но разве защитить... коллегу это неправильно?`

агент чуть было не назвал директора другом. как глупо. разве у альто есть друзья? разве о`клок есть в этом списке? просто смешно. такой загадочный и таинственный человек, как альто клеф, никогда в жизни не воспримет кучерявого как приятеля или хотя бы приближенного. о`клок прикасается ладонью к чужой щеке, и его лицо трогает тень улыбки.  
30 секунд.

\- `и я бы хотел сказать так много, и совсем не здесь, и совсем не так, но время... мне его всегда не хватало, так я еще и распоряжаться им никогда не умел. спасибо, доктор клеф, спасибо за все.`  
\- `о`клок, я-`

зеленоглазый юноша вскрикивает и тут же перестает двигаться. поврежденные участки тела больше не регенерируются. в изумрудных глазах нет и намека на жизнь. кожа бледная и холодная. крепкая хватка тонких шрамированных пальцев вдруг ослабла.  
клеф чувствует, как его собственное сердце пропустило удар. может даже два. он не помнит, когда в последний раз такое было. альто кусает нижнюю губу, чтобы не зарычать в отчаянии и гневе, прижимает мертвое тело к себе. он не помнит, когда в последний раз у него на руках кто-то умирал. мужчина усаживает труп агента в угол, в котором сидел сам до всего этого, и надевает на его курчавую голову свою шляпу. она ему нравилась. как и сам клеф. клеф, за которого он был готов погибнуть. и погиб.

\- `спасибо.`


End file.
